Baltimore
| image = | aliases = City of Baltimore | nicknames = The Greatest City in America; Mobtown | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maryland | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Homicide: Life on the Street; The X-Files | poi = 66 Exeter Street; Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane | 1st = }} Baltimore is an independent city located in the US state of Maryland. It is the largest city in the state with a city area of 92.052 square miles and a population of more than 620,000 people. The TV series Homicide: Life on the Street took place in the city of Baltimore. The show was a crime procedural that aired for seven seasons on NBC from 1993 to 1999 spanning a total of 122 episodes as well as a telemovie. The series starred Andre Braugher, Richard Belzer, Yaphet Kotto, Kyle Secor, Melissa Leo, Reed Diamond, Ned Beatty, Daniel Baldwin, Clark Johnson, Jon Polito, Isabella Hoffman, Max Perlich, Michelle Forbes, Jon Seda, Callie Thorne, Peter Gerety, Toni Lewis, Giancarlo Esposito and Michael Michele. Points of Interest ; 66 Exeter Street: 66 Exeter Street is a fictional street address featured in the FOX Network television series The X-Files. It appeared in the third episode of season one, "Squeeze". 66 Exeter Street is the site of an apartment building complex in Baltimore, Maryland. It was built some time before 1933 and still exists today, though in severe disrepair. The first floor level of the building boasts a placard of the complex's owner, Pierre Paris & Sons and it lies adjacent to a business called Model Express. The apartment complex was the home of mutant serial killer Eugene Victor Tooms. ; Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane: The Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane is a high security state funded mental health facility and prison located in the city of Baltimore in the U.S. state of Maryland. In November, 2011, serial killer Doctor Abel Gideon was admitted to the hospital after murdering his wife and her family over Thanksgiving dinner. His incarceration coincided with the sudden absence of murders attributed to a individual the papers called the Chesapeake Ripper, leading many to believe that Gideon was the Ripper, including Chief of staff Frederick Chilton. For the next two years, Gideon was a model prisoner. Without warning or explanation, he decided to show everyone that he was the Ripper. He faked an injury in his cell, forcing the guards to come in and bring him to the medical station. Using a broken fork tine that he hid within his own skin, he managed to pick the lock on his handcuffs and then brutally murdered the attendant, Nurse Shell. TV shows that take place in * Hannibal * Homicide: Life on the Street * X-Files, The Characters from People who were born in * David Hasselhoff * John Astin * Montel Williams * Parker Posey * Penn Badgley People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:Maryland Category:Homicide: Life on the Street/Miscellaneous